starwars_force_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hangar
The Hangar is the area where you build and store your vehicles. To create vehicles you must have a complete set of Blueprints. You can have a maximum of 4 vehicles at any time. If you are over Lvl. 45 you can have 1 more Hangarplace for 5 collected lvl. 5 Vehicles Blueprints. At the moment 6 more places for 30 lvl. 5 Vehicle Blueprint sets. About Vehicles All vehicles have a stat called "Durability". The number of times a vehicle can be destroyed in a lost battle you initiated before being destroyed is equal to the level of the vehicle. You do not lose durability when someone else attacks you and you lose. Once your vehicle's durability reaches 0% it is destroyed and another must be built to replace it. For example, a level 3 vehicle will be reduced to 66% durability after being involved in a battle you initiated and lost. Vehicle Modifications All of the vehicles have enhancement options. These include pilots, co-pilots and vehicle parts. The number of modifications vary by vehicle. Pilots & Co-pilots Character cards are allowed to pilot a vehicle adding a percentage of their stats to the vehicle based on their affinity with the vehicle. Some cards have perfect affinity such as the AT-ST pilot for AT-ST. Others have poor affinity. Affinity ranges from S+, S, A, B, C where C is the worst (some co-pilots have a D affinity). Pilots and co-pilots can be removed from the vehicle at any time. When durability reaches 0 the pilots are returned to you. Percentage bonus are as follows for pilots: * S+ - 45% ATK, 30% DEF, 10% ACC, 30% EVA * S - 40% ATK, 20% DEF * A - 30% ATK, 15% DEF * B - 20% ATK, 10% DEF * C - 15% ATK, 7% DEF Percentage bonus are as follows for co-pilots: * S - 16% ATK, 8% DEF * A - 12% ATK, 6% DEF * B - 8% ATK, 4% DEF * C - 6% ATK, 3% DEF * D - 4% ATK, 2% DEF Vehicle Parts Vehicle parts can add to the vehicles attack, defense, accuracy etc. Once a vehicle part is attached to a vehicle, it remains with the vehicle and is lost when the vehicles durability reaches 0. Vehicles parts are located in your stack tab of your card binder. Vehicle parts are obtained by trading in completed blueprint sets. Blueprint pieces can be purchased from the Legion Shop for 100 Legion Points each. Vehicle part are non-tradeable and non-giftable. Vehicles T-16 Skyhopper | |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Anti-Armor - Attacks 1 vehicle within range. // The Skyhopper will fire its first shot at the front row card directly across from it. After that it will focus on the opponent's vehicles if he has any. Once they are destroyed, or if the opponent has no vehicles, it will attack random front row cards. |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 0 Vehicle Parts: 1 |} AT-ST | |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: 1-on-1 - Attacks 1 unit within range in the front row. |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 1 Vehicle Parts: 0 |} MTT | |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: 1-on-1 Attacks 1 unit within range in the front row. |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 0 Vehicle Parts: 1 |} AT-AP |picture |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Anti-Armor - Attacks 1 vehicle within range. |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 1 Vehicle Parts: 2 |} Jedi Interceptor | |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Anti-Armor - Attacks 1 vehicle within range. |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 1 Vehicle Parts: 2 |} Naboo Starfighter | |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Anti-Armor - Attacks 1 vehicle within range. |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 1 Vehicle Parts: 2 |} A-Wing |picture |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Anti-Armor - Attacks 1 Vehicle within range. |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 0 Vehicle Parts: 3 |} TIE Fighter |picture |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Anti-Armor Attacks 1 Vehicle within range. |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 0 Vehicle Parts: 3 |} X-Wing |picture |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Anti-Armor - Attacks 1 Vehicle within range. |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 1 Vehicle Parts: 2 |} LAAT/i | |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Sweep Attacks 4 units in a single horizontal row. |} Hailfire Droid | |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Semi-Circle - Attack units within a semi-circular pattern around 1 targeted unit. |- |Pilot: 0 Co-Pilot: 0 Vehicle Parts: 4 |} AT-AT |picture |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Pierce - Attacks units in two adjacent vertical columns |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 2 Vehicle Parts: 3 |} AAT |picture |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: 1-on-1 Attacks 1 unit within range in the front row. |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 2 Vehicle Parts: 1 |} Droid Tri-Fighter |picture |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Anti-Armor - Attacks 1 Vehicle within range. |- |Pilot: 0 Co-Pilot: 0 Vehicle Parts: 4 |} TIE bomber |picture |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Cross - Attacks a unit on the middle row and units positioned directly in front, to the sides, and behind the attacked unit. |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 0 Vehicle Parts: 3 |} TIE Advanced |picture |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Anti-Armor - Attacks 1 Vehicle within range. |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 0 Vehicle Parts: 3 |} Jedi Starfighter | |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Anti-Armor - Attacks 1 vehicle within range |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 1 Vehicle Parts: 2 |} Millennium falcon: TFA | |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Anti-Armor - Attacks 1 vehicle within range |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 3 Vehicle Parts: 2 |} Event Vehicles Bongo |picture |- | colspan="2" |Behavior Notes: Semi-Circle Attacks units within a semi-circle pattern around 1 targeted unit. |- |Pilot: 1 Co-Pilot: 2 Vehicle Parts: 1 |} Category:Hangar Category:Vehicles Category:Menu Category:Card Images Category:Cards